The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel
by veggiebulma
Summary: A look into how Dean and Crowley spent those 6 months. Dean/Crowley fic.
1. Awakening

**This is my take on what happened during Dean's 6 months as demon. This started out as PWP but...I liked the plot I came up with so you will have to deal with Porn with plot...**

Crowley knew the risks. He had studied them meticulously; spent days contemplating the implications before putting his plan into action. The man was no ordinary man, hell he wasn't even an ordinary hunter. Dean Winchester had been trained to be the perfect soldier by a marine for 26 years-the perfect grunt for his daddy's revenge. On top of that, Dean was a vessel for an archangel. His body is able to withstand and control untold amounts of power.

Add the mark of Cain to that mix and you have an extremely deadly combination.

The prospect of which gave Crowley shivers down his spine. He had already seen the mark changing the squirrel. The hunter had stopped eating and was growing angrier at the simplest of things. He was changing and the mark was twisting the so-called righteous man's soul. Crowley was curious how it would translate.

Dean had merely looked around the room when he awoke. His blade clutched in his hand as his black eyes scanned slowly around the room. When he sat up he was able to turn to look at Crowley. His expression showed no emotion. Then Dean swung his legs off the bed and headed out of the room without acknowledging the king's presence. Crowley followed in silence.

Demons spend centuries in hell as their souls twisted and eroded from various tortures. He had no idea how Dean would react to the sudden change. Dean was heading out of the bunker at a quick pace-that much Crowley could tell. Crowley noted the keys that Sam had tossed on the table haphazardly when he had carried his dead brother into the bunker. The king grabbed the keys. It had hardly made a noise, but Dean had turned at it. His head tilted as if seeing the keys for the very first time and then he grabbed the keys from the King of Hell quickly heading into a new direction.

The demon was on a mission and Crowley was going to let him do what he needed to do. Dean did not object when Crowley got into the car with him. He didn't say a single word, he just shot out of the giant garage like a bat out of hell. It was a miracle they didn't get pulled over at the ridiculous speeds they were going, though Crowley would have enjoyed it. He would have been able to see his new demon in action. Crowley remained silent and stared straight ahead at the window.

Within a half hour Dean turned into a bar and quickly headed in without even looking back to see if Crowley was following him.

After a few hours Crowley had determined that howling at the moon consisted of large amounts of booze and giant piles of every flavor of hot wings. The king handed over a credit card to the bartender and gave the young male a wink. The bartender ignored him and went to run his card. It was a hefty tab but Crowley fully intended to keep his knight of hell as happy as can be. The power that Dean had to possess was more than worth it.

Crowley frowned and pulled out his cell phone. According to the text, Sam was on the move. He must have realized that the King of hell was not coming to save the day and found that his brother was gone. Crowley put the phone away and looked up to see Dean staring him down with those green eyes.

"We may need to move this party elsewhere," Crowley told him.

Dean rolled his eye and growled, "Can't even get a few hours before he ruins things, can I?"

Crowley suppressed the surprise he was feeling at the unadulterated hate that was emanating off of the demon. "I could pop us elsewhere…"

"Where?" Dean tossed back a shot with a grimace. "Hell?"

" **You** are not going to hell," Crowley frowned.

Dean raised a brow at the King.

"You may still have some of that 'righteous man' floating around in you somewhere," Crowley ignored Dean's snort. "If you draw any innocent blood then Lucifer is loose…again."

"Don't want to give up your precious throne?" Dean smirked.

"Want to give up your new freedom?" Crowley threw back the last of his whiskey and then stood. He looked to Dean who was still sitting and staring him down. Crowley waited patiently. Dean was not an idiot. He knew that the mark of Cain was a way that Lucifer controlled Cain. That it would make him satan's bitch if Lucifer ever managed to get loose. Crowley could also see Dean deciding if Crowley would hamper his freedom. He probably knew that as things currently stood, Crowley did not have a way to control Dean like Lucifer did. Though Crowley did not know if Dean realized how powerful he had become.

After a few moments Dean took a look around the bar, "Where to then?"

Crowley smirked already knowing the correct answer, "wherever you want, squirrel."

 **Smut starts soon. I hope you guys like this. I haven't found a lot of Dean/Crowley fics that I like...also if you guys know any good Crowly/Dean fics-please send me a link!**


	2. Three Days

**Sorry, I suck. It's been a weird week. I will try to keep posting more regularly. I respond well to reviews-just saying. Aliciadyas9-I apologize not getting this done sooner!**

Three days. It has been three bloody days. Three days of nonstop hot wings and beer. Howling at the moon evidently consisted of the man cramming as much garbage down his gullet as physically possible. Crowley sighed and frowned at the half empty glass he was holding.

He had spent the last three days trailing after this supposed knight of hell with absolutely nothing to show for it. Except now his suit smelled like a mix of throw up, hot wings and an ashtray. Crowley glanced over at the demon in question who was tearing the meat off yet another one of those wings. Those teeth should be tearing the flesh off of a mortal. Crowley eyed the demon, _or possibly doing something decidedly kinky._

 _CRACK!_

Crowley turned his head further to look past Dean to the man several seats down. The large burly man was cracking through peanuts like no tomorrow as he downed his whiskey. Normally he would go sit by the man to see what he could wheedle out of him and make a bargain for his soul. It was three in the afternoon. No one actually came to a bar at this time unless there was a problem. Crowley noted the passed out man at a back table; or if you are the town drunk. Crowley paused on Dean. The demon's body was tensed in irritation toward the burly man. Crowley waited patiently for Dean to do something but was sorely disappointed. Dean simply turned back to his hot wings and began devouring them again.

Crowley bit back the audible sigh and stared into his drink. He was starting to wonder about those stories he had heard about the knight of hell. Dean didn't seem to have any need to kill. Crowley frowned as he wondered if Dean had peaked in evilness when he was human. Supposedly Dean was to be an extremely powerful demon. Supposedly he could wreak havoc like no other. Supposedly he could not be killed.

Instead the bow-legged idiot has been sitting on his ass eating hot wings and complaining that demons should not still have to go to the bathroom. He didn't take too kindly to Crowley telling him to stop eating if he wanted to stop going.

"Sir?"

Crowley blinked out of his daze and looked to his left to see one of his demons standing beside him. He was well dressed and had documents in his hands which meant work for the King of Hell. Crowley noticed the demon's gaze shift from him and pause on the Winchester by his side. His eyebrows raised slightly but the demon quickly repressed his surprise. Crowley gestured for the demon-he couldn't be bothered with his name-to hand over what he was holding. _Yes, that is a Winchester. Yes, he is with me. No, he's bloody useless._

The King of Hell wanted to murder someone; rip them to shreds just for existing. Then maybe that would ease his frustration for having to babysit this plaid covered glutton for the last 36 hours.

 _CRACK!_

Crowley jerked his head to the burly man at the end of the bar. He contemplated making him explode right then and there but paused. Dean's entire body was tensed up as his gaze lingered on the man. The man flicked the shells to the counter and turned to glare right on back at Dean. He purposefully chewed loudly in Dean's direction and then gave the demon the cold shoulder.

Dean looked back down at his wings.

Crowley bit down on his cheek to keep from doing something rash like smacking the Winchester upside the head. The idiot was supposed to have unfathomable power and he was letting some mortal act that way to him? Squirrel should be ripping him to shreds. Crowley signed away at the paperwork, barely going over the wors. He was about to see red.

A sharp poke hit him in the ribs and he turned calmly to look at Dean. The demon's expression was lost in thought. "Peanut or wing?"

Crowley contemplating shoving a wing up his ass. "Peanut." He turned back to the demon underling-maybe it was Jerald-and handed over the documents. "I will be in the court tonight as planned," Crowley told him. "I do need the new lists for collections. I don't want Juliet to be dragging me the wrong morons."

Dean cracked open a peanut and emptied the nuts onto the counter. He took one of the halves and began to scrape his teeth on the end of it. A few scrapes made it more jagged.

"Sir, about the dungeons on the-"

"I am already aware," Crowley sighed.

"We have also had an encounter with a…hunter," the demon glanced at Dean. Crowley shifted his eyes to Dean but the demon was ignoring them as he scraped the peanut shell with his teeth.

"That is a matter to be discussed later," Crowley sighed.

The demon looked at Crowley and then Dean before his eyes settled on the King of Hell. Crowley's eyes narrowed at him.

 _CRACK!_

Dean reached out and grabbed the burly man's collar and jerked it down making the man slam into the counter hard. Dean stood and shoved the man to where the his back was pressed up against the bar. Dean gripped the man's hair with his left hand as the man gasped past the blood gushing onto his lips from his now broken nose. With his other hand, he shoved the peanut shell into the man's eye socket. It immediately gushed with blood as the man screamed in agony. Dean was digging it in deep making sure to hit every nerve ending in the eye. He used the shell to scoop out the obliterated eye and continued to carve until nothing was left.

The man was trying to pull away, clawing at the demon and kicking him with every bit of strength he had. Dean's expression never changed, not even when he turned and began to do the exact same thing to the other eye. The screams pierced through the entire bar.

When he was done, Dean let go and the man hit the ground hard. He was sobbing uncontrollably and holding his bloody face.

The cocking of a shotgun made Dean look up at the bartender. The knight of hell tilted his head and stared the man down. Absolutely no emotion showed on his blood splattered face.

The bartender gulped as he looked into the black eyes of the demon and he shifted his weight uneasily. Dean took the opportunity and grabbed for the gun with lightning speed. The man held tight and Dean yanked the gun forward as the weapon fired, ultimately missing him. Dean took two finger and shoved them under the man's chin and gripped the jawbone from the inside. He jerked his hand and a sickening crack was heard as the entire jaw was ripped from its sockets.

Dean used his fingers to shove the man's head to the side, which made the man spin to prevent his neck from being broken. As soon as the man had his back to Dean, Dean gripped the jawbone and ripped up. The bone was ripped from the man as well as most of the skin from his face. The man crashed into the bar, choking on his own blood.

Dean tossed the jawbone and face onto the bar and ignored the gurgles of the bartender and the sobbing of the man on his feet. He honed in on the whimpering of the drunk on the other side of the bar. Dean looked down at the shotgun in his hand. He shot with deadly aim.

Crowley stared. He hadn't moved a single bit during that beautiful work of art. He had heard that Allastair taught his protégé many things. He had also heard that Dean was a natural at killing and torturing, but to see it for himself…

Dean turned to look at both Crowley and the other demon. His eyes were completely black, no emotion on his blood splattered face. He casually sat back at his seat and picked up his wing with his blood soaked hands. Dean did not care.

Crowley looked back at the demon to his left who had his mouth open in surprise. Crowley smirked as he saw the demon looked about ready to piss himself.

"That will be all," Crowley told him.

 **I love writing Demon Dean. I know he could have done so much more in the series. Please give me comments maybe even suggestions on what you think Dean would do. Hopefully smutty goodness happens soon but I am enjoying the plot a bit too much XD**


	3. From Motels to Hotels

**I got reviews! I am the happiest ever! Everyone gets a Misha shaped cookie!**

 **.dream: *grins evily***

 **DaniGemSPN: Totally had me thinking on this all week. I may take a look into it. :D**

It was interesting. Crowley pretended to be absorbed by the paperwork in front of him, but he was watching his court out of the corner of his eye. There was a definite uneasiness in the room as well as a sense of curiosity. Jerald must have been running his mouth to the other demons. Which meant this rumor had to be dealt with immediately lest they have an angry Moose on their tails. Crowley shifted his weight on his throne and looked over the documents again. They were simple issues that were easily delegated.

The elephant in the room was currently not present. Crowley did not want to bring Dean to his court for several reasons. Dean was still getting used to being a demon and may decide to use his newfound powers to play the hunter role. Or Dean may wander off and spill some innocent blood. Crowley wasn't positive what would constitute as innocent blood but he wasn't going to take the risk. Instead he decided to leave Dean with his credit card in some bar off of the highway. Best case scenario: the entirety of the bar would be blood and guts when he returned. Worse case scenario: Dean would wander off and Crowely would have to go searching for his bloody ass.

The King paused as he realized he had essentially signed up to watch a child. _No wonder Moose went batty._

"Sir," A pretty raven haired demon took a step forward.

Crowley handed the paperwork back to Jerald, "get James to fix the problem in Chesapeake." He nodded to the pretty demon to show that he was now listening to her.

"Sam Winchester is summoning demons left and right and then torturing them for information." She told him. The rest of the room had stilled to hear the conversation.

"We may have to halt our crossroads deals if that's the case," Crowley frowned. "Has any information been given?"

The demon shook her head, "No." she paused. "It seems as if he's been trying to find information on his brother."

Crowley could feel the eyes on him.

"There are rumors," the woman pressed on, "that Dean Winchester has been possessed."

Crowley smirked and glanced at Jerald, "Is that what it looked like to you?"

Jerald swallowed and then nodded.

"Dean Winchester is not possessed," Crowley smirked. "He is a demon."

The demon's eyes widened.

"A knight of hell to be precise," Crowley continued. "And I would suggest you keep your mouths shut or he will come and show you what all that entails."

"And…Sam Winchester," Jerald asked quietly.

"Whomever mentions a word to Sam about his brother will find out first-hand what Allastair taught Dean during his first stay in Hell."

* * *

Underneath the large sign, the King of Hell suddenly appeared. He noted immediately that Dean's impala was still parked at the bar and he began whistling an old Scottish tune. It always made him giddy when the demons skittered past him in fear. Sure, it was fear of Dean with demon powers but Crowley controlled Dean. With Dean by his side, they could make the perfect Hell.

Crowley opened the door to the bar and was greeted by the rock music and the smell of smoke. He paused as the door slammed behind him to look around. He glanced to his right and then past the bar. Then he began turning his head around. There was no Dean in sight. _Of course he wandered off._

Crowley clenched his jaw and headed for the bar. He raised his fingers to catch the attention of the tall redhead handing out drinks.

"What can I get you sweetie?" She smiled as a curl fell out of her bun.

"I am looking for my friend: tall, annoying, endless pit of a stomach that he's trying to fill with hot wings."

"You mean the ass who knocked out Jimmy," she tilted her head in annoyance.

"Sounds about right," Crowley grinned.

"He left about half an hour ago," she looked down the bar to another patron.

Crowley motioned to get her attention, "any idea where he may have gone?"

"Maybe he went to sleep it off across the street," the redhead shrugged and headed toward the other patron.

* * *

Crowley sighed and headed for the door. Across the highway was a cheap motel that screamed Winchester, though Crowley would never be caught dead in such a place. He made his way in the main office and lifted his hand in preparation of tossing the mortal across the room. He paused as he realized the man in charge was actually asleep and didn't require being knocked unconscious. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the sign-in sheet. Glancing down the sheet he saw 'Dean Johnson' was signed in at 11:12 pm, nearly 45 minutes ago.

Crowley felt his jaw click and he shoved the paper into his coat. It was almost like the idiot was leaving a trail for the giraffe to find. Crowley didn't bother looking for the spare key, he knew how to open a door with simple magic. He found the door quickly enough and with a twist of his hand next to the doorknob it unlocked and Crowley headed on in fully intending to give that knight a swift kick in the ass.

Crowley stopped in his tracks.

A blonde was clutching the sheets in desperation as her entire body was rocked by the force of Dean's thrusts. Her back was arched and her eyes clenched as she rode the orgasm that was laced with pain from the rough assault. Though the noises she was making confirmed that she was enjoying every second of it.

The hard motion made her breasts jostle perfectly with no restraint, but Crowley's eyes were focused on Dean. Dean who's back was to the King of Hell. A back that showed every sinewy muscle as he continued his rough onslaught. The rippling muscles in his arms as he pulled on her legs. The beads of sweat dripping down his spine to his ass that was better than Crowley had even imagined.

Crowley turned on his heel and shut the door behind him. He needed a drink.

* * *

The redhead, Nicole, filled Crowley's whiskey as the King scrolled through his phone. He looked up and gave her a suggestive smirk. She smirked back but he was sure she was angling for a tip and not for a fun night. Crowley looked back down at his phone as she walked away. He needed a distraction after witnessing that damn Winchester in all his glory. He could give one of his demons a call. Giselle was somewhere in Nashville if he remembered correctly.

"Enjoy the show?"

His finger paused on Giselle's contact information and he glanced to his right to see Dean taking a seat next to him. The damn Winchester was smirking. He wondered if he was smirking because he had just gotten laid or because he had effectively snuck up on the King of Hell. Crowley had a bad feeling that Dean hadn't even intentionally snuck up on him. It put the King at unease.

"I doubt you could have found a more jiggly tart," Crowley smirked back at him.

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through his sexed hair. "I doubt it."

Crowley turned to see that Nicole was looking in their direction and she did not look too pleased.

"I think we are about to be thrown out," Crowley informed Dean.

"They can try," Dean's smile was broad and reminded Crowley of someone baring their fangs.

"How about we have a change of scenery?" Crowley stood up and tossed some bills down next to his glass.

Dean furrowed his brow, "Where?"

* * *

The door of the hotel suite opened and Dean's jaw dropped.

"Sonofabitch," he muttered. He wandered right past the kitchen area and headed into the living room. He looked out the giant window to see the lights of Nashville shining brightly. Then he did a double take to his left. "sonofabitch!"

Crowley chuckled as the hunter stared at the extremely large TV. He turned and headed into the kitchen to check the accommodations. It was up to par with his standard of living.

"SONOFABITCH!"

Evidently it was suitable for his knight. Crowley pulled out his phone and began texting Jerald the supplies he would need for his stay in this particular city.

"THERE'S A JACUZZI INSTEAD OF A TUB!"

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Dean swear again. Probably at the balcony. He then heard a loud 'thwump' which could only be the knight belly flopping onto the king sized bed.

"Do you want whiskey or beer?" Crowley called as he was finishing off his list. There was a muffled reply that Crowley couldn't quite make out. "both," Crowley shrugged. He sent the text to Jerald and headed into the room. Sure enough, Dean was face down and sprawled across the entirety of the bed.

"I think room service is in order, shall I have them bring up some wings?" Crowley smirked from the doorway.

Dean's head popped up, "Do you think they have pie?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I keep trying to write the ..uhhh...more risque** **stuff but dammit all, Dean is a classy lady and has to ease into it! XD**

 **Reviews make me type faster, just saying!**


	4. Cranky Roomie

**Oh my god... it's been two months. Obviously I suck beyond all reason. Anywho, I hope you guys really like this one. Worked really hard on it.**

 **I did finally get off my lazy ass for my friend aa826 who isn't feel all that well. Maybe she can get my ass in gear to post another chapter sooner :)**

Being the King of Hell was not easy. Even if he hadn't just nearly been overthrown, Crowley would have his hands full with the demons. They always needed direction, confirmation and someone pretending to appreciate all the work they never seemed to accomplish. Of course there were always demons that were wayward. Some of those needed to be dealt with, others could be ignored. Though most of the demons currently fell in the former column. Abbadon's minions were still scrounging about the world with some of them dumb enough to exact revenge on his demons that were actually accomplishing things.

There were also souls to be dealt with. They needed to be acquired and collected at an increasing rate. This required more of his demons scrounging the Earth. Then each of the souls that were dragged down to Hell needed to be tortured until they withered and turned into demons. Some required special treatment.

Crowley paused as he thought about the special treatment that Dean had required. He had heard the rumors of the tortures that Allistair had laid into the once-righteous man. Allistair was in a class by himself for torture. The demon had tortured John Winchester during his stay. Though those tortures were sporadic. John may or may not have been the righteous man and he had time to break. Dean, on the other hand; they could see the glow on his soul. Brightest one to come into Hell. It was then decided that Allistair would do nothing but torture the man.

Frowning at the memories of Allistair's whispers over fine whiskey, Crowley sighed. He then thought about how he needed more torturers to get his souls up and ready. To him, they all required special treatment because his demon ranks had been depleted thanks to the Winchesters, angels and Abbadon. Crowley knew that Dean would make a magnificent torturer and would have souls turned to demons in no time, but he was unsure if Dean's righteousness would ever technically go away. Would his blade drawing blood begin the breaking of the seals again? He would rather not deal with another apocalypse or Lucifer after Crowley himself betrayed the devil.

Crowley sighed again as he went over the latest numbers of souls, they were not reaching what he had hoped. He needed to get a crew of demons to start working school reunions. Possibly have a few in some more casinos. Though that would spread his demons thin and vulnerable to the wayward demons. Crowley rubbed his temple: he needed a break. Just an escape so that he could relax and not think about bloody numbers and demons. Though lately escaping had been an issue. Dean was in their hotel suite and he was beginning to become exceptionally annoying. Crowley knew that he would go home and find Dean either eating pizza in the Jacuzzi tub again (with the TV precariously propped up on the sink with some drivel on), binge eating Cheetos on the bed, getting blood on the furniture from his latest annoyance, or shagging himself silly on Crowley's bed. Not that the view of the latter was an issue, but if Dean Winchester was going to be naked in his bed then Crowley should be in it too! Crowley smirked as he thought about selling his nonexistent soul for that.

"Sir," Roddy stepped forward after allowing time for Crowley to go over the numbers. "There was another incident today."

Crowley sighed: blood covered hotel suite it was. "Did you clean it up?"

"Yes sir," Roddy nodded. "And disposed of the bodies." Crowley had pulled Roddy off of hellhound duty for his knight of Hell. Mostly to clean up after Dean's fights, shenanigans or possible homicidal tendencies. Dean was quite unpredictable on when he would strike out at others, it was easier to have someone trail after the fact. This had also become a need so that Moose wouldn't start sniffing around. Though Nashville had seen quite a few brawls and missing people this past month. Crowley would have to find a new location for them soon. Possibly international and far from the younger Winchester.

Crowley contemplated having a vacation in some remote beach location. He could drag his knight of Hell around there and not care who was killed. He could actually take a breath and enjoy the fact that he had a loose and crazy Winchester by his side.

* * *

Crowley rolled his eyes as he entered the suite. The living area of the suite was thankfully devoid of blood but there was no denying what the feminine shrieks coming from the bedroom were from. Crowley noted that Dean had left the bedroom door open again. Crowley took off his jacket and flung it over his left arm as he headed for the bedroom. He then adopted his best disdainful look and paused in the doorway. It took a lot of effort to keep that look on his face as he had a perfect side view of the two on the king size bed. The brunette's breasts heaved as she gasped and wriggled against her orgasm. Her right hand delved between her legs to grasp Dean's hair. He was buried deep in her core, his arms wrapped around her thighs as he lapped up each of her orgasms. Crowley noted that his ass was clad only in dark boxer briefs.

The brunette moaned, oblivious to Crowley, but Dean slid back anyway. Crowley raised a brow at that. Generally, when caught like this, Dean would keep going until the female spotted Crowley and wanted to stop due to embarrassment.

"Sweetheart," Dean nipped at her right inner thigh. "I think my roommate is mad at me for using his bed again."

The woman bit her lip at the sensation of teeth against skin and then looked down to Dean in confusion. She then turned to see Crowley; her face flushed from sex and alcohol, "his bed?" She frowned and then covered her breasts as an afterthought.

"Mmmmm-hmmm," Dean slid a finger into her folds which made her whimper. Crowley watched her arch her back and thrust her hips against his ministrations. Dean smirked at her and licked his lips. Crowley was beginning to suspect that Dean was a bit of a voyeur. "He gets pretty cranky when I use his bed…." Dean quickened his pace. The brunette moaned and Dean slid languidly up her body. His arm moved between them so that he could continue his assault on her core; his fingers quickly moving in and out of her. Dean began twisting his fingers with the quickened pace. "very cranky…" Dean buried his face into her neck.

The woman moaned loudly as Dean bit down in the crook of her neck. He moved up to nip at her ear and then whispered into it. Whatever Dean was whispering was drowned out by her noises. Though Crowley was curious as to what he could have said to make the woman gasp and turn red. She bit her lip and looked straight at the King of Hell with her big brown eyes. Crowley raised a brow at her and tilted his head.

"I shouldn't," she whispered but there was a gleam in her eyes. Whatever it was, she was going to do it.

Dean pulled his fingers out of the woman and sucked on them. "I guess we're done then."

The woman reached for Dean's hand but he pulled it away. He raised a brow and she looked over to Crowley again. Dean moved up and nibbled her ear. She giggled at whatever he had said. The woman pulled back and looked Dean in the face. After a moment, she kissed him passionately. Then she pulled away. She looked toward Crowley and crawled off the bed.

Crowley stood still as the naked woman approached him. He could see Dean smirking out of his peripheral. The woman wrapped her arms around Crowley's neck, "you smell nice."

"And you smell like tequil-" Crowley was cut off by her crashing kiss. "…cheap tequila."

"Mmmmm, British too," She tugged on Crowley's tie, luring him toward the bed. She twisted her head to Dean, "how are we doing this?"

"Whatever makes him stop being pissed at me," Dean smirked as he rose off the bed.

Crowley's eyes widened in surprise. This could get very interesting. The woman tugged him all the way to the bed and pushed him onto it. He tossed his jacket coat to the side and she crawled on top of him. His hands took advantage of their freedom and roamed her nude body. Dean was good about snagging beautiful women and this woman was no exception. Crowley cupped her ass and then pushed her down on his hardening member.

She pulled off his tie and tossed it behind her then began unbuttoning his shirt. Crowley pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. His mouth moved down to her breasts. She was now ripping at his clothes. He used his teeth to nip at the hardened nipples making the woman fumble at his belt. He pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his shoes. He nipped down roughly when he felt his hardened member touch fresh air. The woman's hand was on it immediately, rubbing it with haste as if he needed encouragement: he didn't. Crowley _was_ a voyeur. He enjoyed the idea of Dean watching him with his catch of the night.

They rolled again and the brunette was now on top. Crowley turned from the kiss and allowed her to suck on his neck; there was only so much cheap tequila he could stand. He gasped as she bit him hard. The brunette pulled back and looked over her shoulder.

Dean pulled his finger back from her core and licked it. "I didn't figure you'd mind." He leaned against the edge of the bed and gripped her hips. From there he nipped at her ass almost affectionately. Crowley could feel her shiver against him. The woman turned and smirked at Crowley before scooting down his body until her ass was at the edge of the bed and her mouth was above Crowley's cock. Dean moved to his knees and ran his tongue down her entire slit. "I don't think Em minds either…."

Crowley watched the brunette, Em evidently, moan and then look at the King. She licked her lips and bent down to take him into her mouth. Crowley held back the moan. She took it all in as far as she could, and in her drunken state, that was quite far. She pulled back to suck his head with twisting motions of her mouth. Crowley moved his fingers to her hair. She bobbed along his cock and moaned against it. The humming vibrations made him bite his lip.

Dean nipped at her folds as he slammed his fingers in and out. He lapped greedily at the juices that flowed rampant from his attention: it was delicious. He moved up and used his tongue to prod at her ass. She tensed up and Dean chuckled against her. Dean nipped at her ass before standing to remove his boxer briefs. He glanced to Crowley to see the King's eyes closed. Crowley was pushing Em's head down against his length as far as she would go. She was running the nails of one hand against his hip while her other hand gave attention to any part of Crowley's cock that wouldn't fit in her mouth. Dean smirked when Em's ass suddenly jutted out in need of his touch.

The King bit his lip as he tried not to think about the Winchester on the other side of this woman. If he dared to think about _that_ then he might embarrass himself. He needed to last a bit longer, which Em was making quite difficult. The woman seemed to be a natural with her tongue. It was sliding all the way down him and twirling all the way back up. Whatever she couldn't fit in that wonderful mouth of hers she was giving special attention to with her delicate hands. Suddenly Em yelled passionately against his cock creating delicious vibrations that made Crowley come on the spot. Crowley gasped from the surprise and overwhelming sensations. Em pulled back and rested her cheek against his cock as she tried to catch her breath.

It was then that Crowley saw Dean lined up behind Em, his face contorted from the pleasure and tightness around his cock. Dean's hips moved forward and Em gasped against Crowley's cock. Her lips were tickling his member and making him want to beg for her mouth. Crowley gripped her hair and pushed her back down on his cock. He needed that friction; needed to be a part of this. Dean's thrusts jerked her forward onto Crowley's cock. Crowley groaned at the heat of her mouth. Her mouth was now taking him even deeper into the back of her throat with each of Dean's thrusts.

Propping himself up, Crowley used the new position to hold Em's head down without choking the woman completely. Though the real reason he had moved was so he could see Dean. Dean, who was holding onto Em's hips possessively as he thrust his hips mercilessly against her body. Dean, who's eyes were clenched shut as he neared that edge. Dean, who was the absolute bane and pleasure of Crowley's existence.

He needed to see him slip over that edge. Have that glorious image saved to his memory forever.

Crowley fell back against the bed as Em took him all the way down her throat. Her throat clenching against him as she gagged. She wouldn't even taste him if he came right then. He wriggled underneath her as his vessel shuddered. He was going to come.

As he bit his lip and slid a bit to the side, Crowley caught sight of Dean. The look of carnal pleasure had become more akin to pain as he thrusts became quicker. Then, Dean's eyes opened all the way to show his green eyes completely unfocused. His mouth opened to let out several gasping moans and then slipped back into gnashing teeth.

Grabbing the sheets, Crowley came inside Em's mouth while biting back a yell. He could feel the heat of himself filling her mouth before she swallowed against the salty liquid. The pressure her swallowing against him was making him twitch. Em was licking up every bit of him and it was a torturous pleasure. Crowley nearly yelled out when she moaned against him as Dean slid out of her. Em pulled her head up while licking her lips. She half fell to her side on the bed. She giggled drunkenly pressed up against him. Crowley ignored her; he could now see Dean tossing the condom into the trashcan unceremoniously. Dean then then fell back onto the bed next to Em.

Neither Crowley or Dean said a word. They let the silence do the talking. The giggles had died down now. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Em lick her lips and look to Dean as if expecting something.

They must have laid there for five minutes before Em slid out between them mumbling something about shoes and underwear. Crowley didn't pay much attention as the woman gathered up her clothes. He stared at the ceiling and thought about how Dean-bloody-Winchester was currently lying naked in his bed less than two feet away.

He was aware that Em had left her number on the counter when she finally got her clothes on. A fruitless endeavor. He had no intention of calling on her and he knew Dean didn't either. Finally, they heard the click of the front door; they were finally alone.

"You mad?' Dean's sleepy voice came from Crowley's right.

Crowley turned his head to see Dean looking at him. He shrugged.

Dean turned his head back to the ceiling. "I thought demons didn't sleep," Dean yawned.

"You've exerted yourself tremendously after copious amounts of tequila," Crowley told him.

Dean shrugged.

"Cheap tequila," Crowley added with dismay.

Dean chuckled and rolled onto his stomach. There was now about a foot of distance between them.

Crowley pulled himself up and looked at the Winchester, "get some rest." He then smacked Dean's bare ass and stood.

Dean's groan of annoyance followed him to the bathroom.

 **Hope that was worth the wait. Please give me reviews. I love me some reviews.**

 **Love you aa826! Feel better!**


End file.
